The Enchanted Ones A New Beginning
by Trina Casey
Summary: ChloeLex. They start out as firends, then boss and employee, but will it become more? Third Story
1. Disturbing Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Characters. I'm not making money off of this Blah, Blah, Blah.

Nicole was created by Mabon. Jack Allessandro was created by Brittany Young. Catriona was created by me.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all. I know where I'm going with this, but it's going to take a while to get there, so bare with me, I will make a point soon! Thanks to Mabon who inspired this story with Crazy little Country Girl. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was raining, sheets of it. You were lucky if you could see two feet in front of you. He stood looking out of the window. He hoped that it stopped raining for Nicole's arrival tomorrow. He'd hate for her first impression of Smallville to be rain. He'd arranged for her to meet him at the Talon, so that he could introduce her to some of the locals, with him working all the time she'd need someone to hang out with so that she wasn't under foot all the time.

He already had one around all the time. After her husband died, Catriona had spent all her time creating Turner Incorporation and expanding Allessandro shipping, her husband's business. Then after building them into an empire that rivaled Luther Corp., Cole told her to go do something fun, so she moved to Smallville for lack of something better to do. A couple of months later Cat took a teaching job at Smallville High School and quickly became one of the most popular teachers there, probably due to the fact that she wasn't much older than they were. When she had taken over administration of the paper, Chloe had fielded tons of letters asking if she was his wife. Cat changed her name not long after that. He chuckled as he remembered her response to the question.

"Something funny Lex?" The person in question opened his study door and sashayed into the room.

"Just remembering your response to the question of you being my wife." Her face darkened and she pulled a face of utter distaste, muttering a curse. He chuckled.

"Thank God it's Friday. What time do I meet you at the Talon tomorrow?"

"Four-thirty. " She nodded and left the room, letting him go back to his thoughts of the future.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Cat made her way down to the kitchen hoping for something sweet. When she got to the kitchen, she found that she would have to settle. Kate, the cook, was already making eggs and hash browns. She smiled as Cat came into the room. A T-shirt and boxers, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Morning Kit." Cat smiled at the nick name. 

"Morning. Where's Lex?" At that moment Chloe flying through the door, wearing a long skirt of tan suede with a burgundy long sleeved shirt and a short black jacket over top and army boots to top the outfit off. Her jewelry was mostly the same, with the exception of gypsy bracelets and earnings. Rather tame for Chloe. Wonder why she's dressed like a model? Cat shrugged it off.

"Caffeine! Caffeine! Caffeine! I neeeeed Caffeine!" She ran around the laughing Kate, multiple bracelets jangling, heading straight for the coffee pot. After she had taken a gulp, she preceded to explain. 

"I was on a stakeout last night and ran out of coffee. Then Clark found me and he wouldn't let me stop off at the Talon." Cat raised a brow.

"What's there to 'stakeout' in Smallville?"

"Your cousins' plant." Cat sighed, rolled her eye's and spoke sardonically.

"I'll bet he loved that. I'm going to go find him and tell him we have guests." Cat slipped off the stool and was heading for the door when Kate spoke.

"Pancakes or French toast?" Cat opened her mouth, but Chloe beet her to it.

"Pancakes please. And I'll find Lex." Kate lifted an eye brow, smiling and looked at Cat. She smiled and shrugged, before sitting back down. Watching Chloe bound out the doorway, she sipped her coffee and thought. Odd, I thought Chloe didn't like Lex. Wonder if this has to do with the outfit?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe made her way to Lex's study. What am I doing? I'm about to confront Lex Luther in his study! What the Hell was I thinking?! Not only that, but I'll more than likely get lost in this house! She found the study and listened at the door a minuet before opening it and bouncing in. 

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I've heard it's popular, but I never found the need." Lex looked up in surprise.

"My apologies' Miss. Sullivan. I thought you where Cat."

"Apologies accepted. Now if you don't want to starve, I suggest you come down and eat." 

  
  


"I can assure you that I won't starve, Miss. Sullivan." He said, bending his head to go back to work. Anger flashed in Chloe's eyes, she was being dismissed, and she was not going to take it.

"Ok, well don't blame me if theirs no food left. It's your choice to waste away to nothing." Chloe paused to make sure she was getting the effect that she wanted. She was. He couldn't go back to work with her standing by his desk harassing him. Chloe stood watching him. My God ! Am I flirting with Lex Luther?! Where's pride when you need it?!

"I brought Clark." She looked at him for a moment before saying, "What would you do without us?" Then walking to the door.

Lex's head snapped up with a retort on his lips. Before he could say anything, Cat came in looking like someone had just killed her dog and she was pissed. She was wearing a light pink pant suit made of muslin with a corset like contraption around her waist that ended just above her breasts. The long sleeves were sheer and flowing with it gathered at the wrists. 

The material was gathered in a v that tucked into the device that encircled her waist. The gadget extended from just above her breasts to the tops of her thighs. Her pant legs were nothing but yards of fabric that ended about floor length, to which she had added heals that gave her the illusion of gracefulness. 

Lex wondered why she was wearing something that looked odiously uncomfortable. When he opened his mouth to ask, Chloe came up beside her. Lex sat covertly comparing the two, while they quietly talked. It was a good thing too, for had they known both would have been infuriated. 

Chloe was as light as Cat was dark. Her blond hair was cropped short with wispy ends that had been hastily brushed back with fingers. She was full of life and light, it shone from her eye's and smile. She was funky, wild and had her own style.

Cat was a classic, left nothing to the imagination. She was cool, collected with a fabricated sense of mystery too combined with her, usually, perfectly smooth self image. Chloe had no such problems. She said what she thought and did what she believed in. She was priceless. 

She's priceless? What the hell am I thinking?! Chloe chose that moment to look over to him. Catching him watching her, she split into a blinding smile. She's beautiful. Shit! This is not good!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cat had watched Chloe bound out of the room, contemplating her eagerness to go face to face with Lex. What could she be thinking? He isn't the most friendly person to people he isn't close too. He makes him self cool and remotely polite. Why the hell would anyone want to deal with that? Maybe . . . The phone interrupted her thoughts. "Damn . . . " She got up and grabbed the kitchen phone hoping it was important. "Hello?"

"Where's Lex?" The voice snapped. She bit off a sigh. It was Lionel.

"Well good morning to you to Uncle Lionel. He's up stairs, I believe." She calmly replied.

"Catriona? What are you doing at the manor?" Annoyance in his voice.

"I was looking for a place and Lex said I could stay here with him."

"How generous of my son to offer you a place." Only a slight sneer could be heard in his voice. Cat massaged her temples. He always made her head throb, she let out a quiet sigh. Clark who had come in moments before looked up with a worried expression. Cat smiled for her young friend. He's such a sweet guy. And he worries like a mother hen. He'll be old before his time if he keeps it up, poor guy.

"Yes it was. I love it here." Lionel ignored her comment.

"Tell Lex I'll be there within the hour." With that he hung up. Cat stared at the phone a moment before slamming it on the counter and viscously muttering.

"Prick!" Clark's eyes widened then a grin split his face.

"Must be someone you liked." He laughed.

"Oh yeah! My favorite person!" She sighed. " He always maneges to make me mad."

"Whom are we talking about?"

"Lex's father, Lionel. By the way, steer clear of him if you can, he's not the nicest of people."

"I might just heed that warning." Cat smiled, Clark's words lighting her mood somewhat.

"I've got to go change and warn Lex, he's not going to like this." 

"Sure. I'll wait on breakfast." Cat was laughing on her way out the door. She made a quick stop to her bedroom to change before going to Lex's study. She opened the door and suppressed a smile. Chloe had his full attention and it looked like he was about to verbally plow her. 

Cat's expression darkened again as she moved toward Chloe shutting the door behind her. Chloe met her half way and Cat took Chloe's arm before saying.

"Lionel's coming, and it won't be pretty. I don't know what you and Clark want to do, but you have to make up your mind within the next ten minuets."

"Why? Is he going to be here that soon?"

"Who knows? Both of them drive like batts out of hell." Chloe grinned at the comment.

"What will happen if we stay? Will it make matters worse?"

"I don't think it'll make matters worse, but you'll most likely get caught in the cross fire."

"I can shoot back. Besides I'd like to meet Lex's dad." Cat was shocked to silence, then slowly said,

"No, you don't want to meet him. And you sure as hell are not going to yap back! You don't know what you're up against. Do not underestimate him! Or piss him off for that matter." Chloe gave Cat a disgusted look, then turned in Lex's direction and her face split into a smile.

Ahhhh so I was right! She is interested in him. Hummm . . . Chloe turned back to Cat cutting off her thoughts.

"What's he going to do? Roar at me? It would ruin his image. I'll be fine." Cat frowned but said nothing more. She'll find out. She turned to Lex only to find him staring at Chloe. This could work . . . 

She felt bad having to bust his Chloe bubble but she had no choice. Cat snapped her fingers in his direction to get his attention. He looked at her, brow farrowing in annoyance. Then she dropped the bomb.

"Your father is going to be here in ten minuets." A flicker of surprise crossed his face before it vanished and was replaced with an expressionless one.

"Well, we'll have to welcome him to our home, won't we?" He said rising. Cat stepped out of the way as he neared, Chloe did the same but Lex took hold of her waist guiding her to the door. Lex opened the door and ushered Chloe through with a hand at the small of her back. Cat saw and smiled. Lex turned to her and she raised an eye brow in question. Lex just smiled and followed Chloe out. 

Cat wasn't far behind. Just as they came to the top of the stairs they saw and heard Lionel come into the door. The maid looked like she was going to pass out as she took his coat and gloves. He looked at her with disdain, before demanding why his son wasn't here to greet him. What does the ass expect?! The royal red carpet? Probably. Cat tensed and moved beside Chloe, her body plainly saying 'Friend'.

"Looking for me, Dad?" Lex inquired with a raised brow. Great! Chloe just had to be here, didn't she? I don't want her near him! He tucked one hand in his pant's pocket and took an idle pose leaning against the banister. Chloe shifted to look at Lionel Luther and stiffed a gasp. 

"Oh my God!" Cat glanced at Chloe and caught her expression, and wondered why she looked guilty. As it turned out she didn't have to wait long. Lionel caught sight of Chloe, his eye's flashing.

"You! Who are you?" He snapped out. Damn! Lex turned to Chloe and started to introduce her.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Miss. Sullivan. She's a . . . " Cat kicked Lex. "......Friend of mine and student of Cat's." He smoothly altered. 

"I've seen you before . . . " He squinted at her then straitened and snapped. "I'll meet you in the main room. We can talk there." And turning on heel, stocked off. Cat watched him go before turning to Chloe. Lex beet her to the questioning.

"Where have you met my father?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I didn't." He looked at Cat and back to Chloe.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Cat asked. Chloe hated being questioned, She questioned others. He saw her eye's flash, her cheeks get pink, and he knew she was going to snap.

"Look, can't we talk about this later? I have Clark in the kitchen and you guys have the almighty in the other room." Lex chuckled at 'Almighty'. He sighed and relented.

"Fine. After though . . . "

"Yeah, Yeah sixty minuets" She waved her hand in a dismissing gesture rolled her eyes, ambled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lex watched her go, once she diapered he turned to Cat. She was watching him with a smile. 

"It's reciprocated, Lex" Was all she said before she took his arm and steered him down the stairs and toward the other room. They entered together to find Lionel seated on one of the chairs facing the couch. A young maid offered him something to drink and he eyed her appreciatively. Cat saw this and saw red. Discussing! He's old enough to be her father! Pervert! She took in Lionel's crisp suit and a plan quicky formed, a sly smile tilted her lips. Lex saw it and slightly frowned, then she spoke coldly.

"Susie, send in Kate, you have a tendency to drop things. And take care of your personal hygiene, you lack on that as well." Lex suppressed a smile as Lionel recoiled from the young maid and she scurried off. Cat turned to leave with the excuse of supervising the staff, when Lionel spoke.

"You might as well sit down, this is about you Catriona." Her eye's shot to Lex. Oh God! It's about me?! Shit! This isn't good! She took a seat by Lex on the couch and crossed her ankles.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit dad? And how is it related to Cat?" Lex asked. Lionel smiled. Scary sight. 

"First off Cole sends his regards. Second you know that Nicole's coming, Right?"

"Yes, of course." Lionel nodded, then turned to Cat and asked.

"Are you planing to stay? I hear you have a job as a High School teacher."

"I'd hoped to stay. I enjoy my job and the town. Why?"

"Good. Tanner and Julie were killed and you and Lex have custody of Nicole, so she'll be here for a while. " Lionel handed Lex some papers and stood.

"Think over my proposal Catriona, I'll expect to hear from you." He looked at his watch." I'll be in a meeting till two." He was at the door before Cat found her voice.

"Does She know?" Lionel stopped and looked at Cat with pity and disgust when her voice faltered.

"No." With that he started walking again. Lex got up and looked at Cat she was chalk white and dazed. He knew that Uncle Tanner and Aunt Julie had been her favorite, and that the loss must be killing her. Lex bent and gently took her arm to help her up. She looked at him taking strength from his expression. Lionel turned and saw Lex helping Cat. He made a discussed sound before sneering.

"Women are weak. Leave her to her sorrow. Although I must say, I expected more from her." Lex tensed and Cat took a deep breath. Fuck you Lionel! Slipping her arm through Lex's, she smiled and started walking to the door. Lionel arched a brow.

"A small moment of weakness, Catriona? You'll have to work on that. But then what can one expect from a woman, even if that woman is a Luther/Turner." Lionel looked at Cat's arm through Lex's and the corner of his lips lifted. This could prove useful. I'll have to keep it in mind. He turned his back on them fully expecting that they would follow him. Both Cat and Lex had noticed the twitch of the lips and felt a chill go through them. At the door Lionel turned and addressed Cat.

"I'll be hearing from you, if not seeing you, later Catriona." I'll see you in hell you son-of-a-bitch! 

"Of course. Have a good trip." She smiled and relaxed, he was going. Thank God! Just then Chloe bounced into the main foyer, with Clark not far behind. The movement caught Lionel's eye and he looked over. His glance passed over Clark, clearly finding nothing worth his time. Then his gaze fell on Chloe. Oh damn! Why?! Why? Why? Why?! He leisurely looked her up and down, then turned and walked out the door. Chloe stood rooted to the spot for a moment before shuddering as if to rid herself of Lionel's karma. 

"I see why you say to stay away from him Cat, the man's like a blast of cold air! Piss him off and I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dead." Her mood instantly changed and she gave Lex her 100 watt smile before saying.

"If you're hungry we, or should I say Clark left a little food." Lex glanced over at Cat. Chloe caught the look and turned to Cat noticing her expression Chloe nudged Clark who gently took Cat's arm and led her to the kitchen. Lex stepped up behind Chloe so that their bodies were almost touching and watched Cat lean on Clark as he lead her to the other room. As soon as they were out of ear shot Chloe turned to Lex resting her hand on his arm, she looked imploring at him with concern in her clear blue eyes before asking.

"What the hell did he say to her?! I've never seen her like this!" Lex looked down at her hand resting on his arm. Then to both their surprise he reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and softly placing a kiss on her wrist before finally resting it over his heart. Lex took straight into her eye's and replied.

"Our Aunt Julie and Uncle Tanner were killed, and they left us custody of Nicole." 

"Oh God. I'm so sorry!" Without thinking Chloe reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, when she looked into his eyes and saw them darken, she realized her mistake. Smooth Sullivan! Funny, I never realized how deep blue he's eyes were . . . what the hell am I thinking?! This is my father's boss I'm getting sappy over! Keep it up and we'll end up on the floor . . . STOP! Do NOT go their Chloe! Abruptly Chloe turned and started marching toward the kitchen, but not before Lex saw the confusion and quick silver desire. 

"Chloe . . . ?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Truths

Clark led Cat to the table and sat her in a chair. Grabbing two cups of coffee he flopped into the chair beside her and handed her one.

" Would you like to talk about it? My mom say's sometimes it helps to talk. Makes the burdens smaller." Cat smiled. Trust Clark Kent to charm a smile out of any living female.

"How bout we wait for Chloe and Lex?" Chloe walking in flushed and harassed looking, with Lex not far behind reading the document that Lionel had given him for her. Cat raised an eyebrow. I wonder..... Oh forget it I'm too tired to deal with that now Instead she asked.

"What does it say?" Lex looked up from the paper and smirked handing her the paper. Cat took it and read.

This is in regard to the custody of 'Nicole Marie Cavendish' daughter of 'Tanner and Julie Cavendish' to Alexander Luther and Catriona Turner- Allessandro. Lionel Luther proposes that custody of 'Nicole' be transferred to him whereas it would be difficult to for the defendants to care for the child ethically in their current living conditions . . . . . . . . . . . . .The Plaintiff can provide a ethical, stable home for the child. . . . . . . . . . The will states that both defendants gain equal custody of 'Nicole' therefore it would be impossible for the defendants to regain custody, should their living arrangements change. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The child will be exposed to the best that can be offered and will receive a high degree of education. . . . . . 

The defendants will receive reports if they so wish, and will be given a settlement in good will. . . . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


Then she read it again. Her mouth open in shock.Then she exploded. 

"Why that bastard! What the fuck makes him think that we'd give up Nicole? He thinks HE'D do a better job than us? Or no excuse me, that it'd be an inconvenience, for her to be with us! He just wants her because she's got a third of his business! Ether that or he's planning to breed her off with some poor shit-head for his own sick purposes! Bastard! Pervert! That bloody prick isn't going to get his hands on her! She'll stay here with us, I'll give her a wing of her own so she can have privacy. We'll have to dispense of the house in Canada and she'll have to move down here, there's no help for that. Her stuff . . . wait a minuet," She snatched the document out of Clark's hands, to the amusement of Lex and Chloe, skimming over it she found what she was looking for. She reread the words and turned white.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna kill the bastard! This could ruin my teaching job! How dare he insinuate something that sick!" Lex slightly frowned and pushed off from where he had been leaning angst the door frame, to come and reread what she had been reading. Clark having been relieved of the document, sat in surprised silence. Having never seen this side of his teacher, he didn't know how to take it. She was obviously upset and he chalked it up to that. Lex lightly inquired,

"What is it exactly that's bothering you? The fact that he thinks that we'd make poor guardians? Or that he insinuated that we're having a lesion and that would be bad for Nicole?" 

"Both. He insinuated that because I caught him at it you know."

"Caught him at what?" Clark asked. Chloe groaned and said,

"Clark you really don't want to know, I'm sure." 

"I'd like to hear this myself." Lex said quietly. Cat dropped into a chair and replied.

"I came for a visit to the manner, and was coming from putting my stuff away when I herd something from in the closet. It never occurred to me that someone might be IN it. Lionel runs a house hold like a blood thirsty general so the hired help wouldn't dream of doing that, so I opened the door. I never made that mistake again. Lo and behold who do I find screwing a maid in the closet? Need I say he wasn't happy?" Chloe gaped.

"Well what you do? That would leave anyone scared for life!" She asked making a face of disgust. Cat nodded.

"Totally, and the crappy part, is that the image was permanently burned into my brain. As to what I did, nothing. Closed the door and avoided him till he sought me out. What could I do?"

"You never told me that." Lex said quietly. Shit! Now I've hurt him, and it's so damn hard to get close to him! Bloody hell! Fuck-you Lionel Luther nothing good comes from what you do! Cat reached out to him and he came over to take her hand as he sat down beside her. He had a revolting feeling in the pit of his stomach, that she wasn't telling him everything. God don't let her have been hurt by the son-of-a-bitch!

"I couldn't. I was too horrified," She gave a dry laugh. That's an understatement! " What would I have said, Lex? Guess what? I saw you dad in a closet with a maid."

"You used tell me everything, I thought you still did. What happed when he came to you?" He felt her go ridged and the feeling in his stomach increased. Oh Crist! Don't let her be harboring that kind of secret! Cat gave another dry laugh. This family is too used to reading between the lines! I don't want to relive this to him!

" 'Member when you had told me that you were taking me out clubbing after the big ball thing our father's and Uncle Tanner had planned?" He nodded. " Well I was all excited and mom suggested that I go pamper myself with a bubble bath, so that's what I did using some of Aunt Page's bath salts." Lex laughed.

"I still remember the smell, as did every male in the vicinity." Cat chuckled.

"That was the point. Anyway I did that and you'll remember how I walked around in the buff, well I came out to see to my wardrobe, butt nude, when I sensed a presence. To this day I thank God that the silk robe you'd gotten me for my birthday was hanging near by, I turned to find Lionel sitting in a chair by my bed. I got the robe on a quick as I could, but that still gave him time to see the 'charms' as he so eloquently put it." Rage was quickly replacing the revolting sensation he'd had. I'm going to kill him for this! How DARE he invade her privacy! He's not going to get away with this! He tightened his grip reassuringly. Cat smiled faintly.

"He didn't do anything, but scare the living shit out of me. He got up from his chair and came to me looking me up and down, and I was backing up just as fast as he was advancing. He backed me into a corner and was running a hand down my arm when Dad came in looking for me, Mom had gotten a premonition or something. Dad was so pissed. The minuet he, left I hit the floor crying and shaking like a leaf. I don't remember what happed after that, just that Mom and Dad were cuddling me when I calmed down, you came in about then." He nodded.

"I remember, you were in tears and Cole had his arms around you and Phoebe. I thought someone had died, so I suggested you finish getting ready to go out. I didn't know. Cole just said to make sure you weren't alone, and to take good care of you. Why would he let me near you after that? "

"He trusted you. He knew you wouldn't hurt me. You were always doing the opposite." Cat chuckled.

"Well this is a new side to Lex." Chloe quipped and Lex sent her a smoldering look, that plainly said 'You don't know that half of it!'. Clark was silent the he asked,

"Why are you here, if that happened? Your bound to run into Lionel sooner or later and isn't that... like..... uncomfortable?" Clark looked at his mug and shifted in his seat. There was silence for a moment then Cat burst out laughing. Lex took in Clark's obvious discomfort and shook his head. Only Clark would feel guilty about saying he doesn't believe her. He's seeing gaps in her story . . . maybe he's smarter. Hummm

"Yes it's a bitch to deal with him, but I can't hide form him, as much as I'd like to. I'm safe so long as I'm with someone, but I don't think he'll try anything now anyway. Besides If he did, I'd probably kill him." Cat replied. She sighed and gingerly sipped the coffee in front of her. Everyone around her was silent. Lex mulling over the information that he'd just ben given, Thinking he'd never let his father back into the house. Chloe didn't know what to say. She was sickened that someone could do something like that and that it'd happed to her teacher, who has always been an active participant in self defense and rights. Clark wasn't sure he had the whole story.

"Well that's why he's saying that we live in purgatory." Cat looked at Lex, seeing his expression she quietly asked, "We are going to fight this aren't we, Alex?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Of course we're going to fight it, Kit. What made you think otherwise?" She shrugged.

"Just the way you looked."

"I was thinking how we could do this and not jeopardize your teaching job and reputation. We're going to have to tell her today sometime. She has to be told right away, it can't wait." Lex looked at Cat and said gently,

"I think you should tell her tonight. You're the best one to things like this and she's closest to you." 

"No, We'll tell her as soon as she gets here. She's going to have to understand the situation." Chloe reached across the table and laid her hand on top of Cat's, as Clark said,

"We'll help too. It can't hurt for us to welcome her and be there for her, if she needs us." Cat smiled.

"I don't know if she'll take any notice of you but helping her settle into school and the town will help." Lex suddenly remembered the meeting at the top of the stairs.

"Chloe where have you met or seen, my father, that had to do with last night?" Chloe cringed. She had hoped to avoid telling where she had seen Lionel Luther. 

  
  


"I saw him when I stopped by the side of the road." 

"That's it? You saw him while stopped on the side of the road?" Cat frowned. Lionel didn't have THAT good of vision. Then a though struck her and she blurted it out.

"You were IN the plant?!" Lex sighed. Save me from over zealous reporters

"What were you doing at the plant? And why didn't you just ask your dad to show you around?" Chloe gave him a look that suggested he wasn't thinking with full brain capacity. Cat hid her smile and answered for Chloe.

"Um, I don't think we want to know that. Let's leave it at that, and hope Lionel doesn't see Chloe again. We've got to get Nicole." This is not going to be fun 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
